Mis sentimientos por ti
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Los sentimientos de Rukia hacia el chico de cabellera pelinaranja. ¡Ichiruki!


Holaaa! ¿Como están mi gente?

Espero que bien. n.n Well, disfruten del one-shot! :P

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para mis fantasías! xD

**oOo**

Luchaba. Luchaba contra aquel sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Intentaba no prestarle atención a las cada vez más frecuentes punzadas que le atacaban cada vez que lo veía con ella.

Al principio no le prestaba atención. Pero fue creciendo, como la espuma; se hizo mas intenso, más profundo y más doloroso.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba los momentos en que los encontraba hablando muy amenamente. Los momentos en que estaban solos y juntos, y en que ella no podía hacer nada.

Sabía desde el principio que a ella le gustaba él; podía verlo en su mirada, en sus movimientos, en lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando lo tenía cerca. Ella sabía que Orihime estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

Y, a pesar de eso, no le importó enamorarse de él.

Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que lo que hacía se consideraba como una traición. Pero no le importaba cometerla.

Decían que el amor es dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Pero ella estaba probando el lado mas amargo. Y que mal sabía.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada entre Chad e Ishida, quien peleaba amistosamente con Ichigo, sentado en frente.

Y al lado de Orihime.

Un fuerte dolor le atacó el pecho. Sabía lo que era: celos. Puros e irremediables celos. No tenía porqué sentirlos, después de todo, Ichigo y ella no eran nada.

Se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pensó que como estaban enfrascados en la pelea, no se darían cuenta. Que equivocada estaba.

"¿A dónde vas, Rukia?" la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Y por sobre todo, la persona que la dijo.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia esperando su respuesta, y de repente, tenía todas las miradas puestas en ella. Vaciló un poco, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa.

"S-sólo… me sentí un poco mal, eso es todo" se golpeó mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir. Ahora los preocuparía a todos.

"¿En serio? ¿Estás bien?" preocupado, se levantó para alcanzarla, pero ella puso su mano en frente de él.

"No te preocupes, sólo saldré a tomar aire" dijo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Ishida levantó una ceja, pensativo. Luego, abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió.

"¿Qué sucede, Ishida-kun?" preguntó Orihime.

"Nada, sólo que ya sé lo que le pasa a Kuchiki-san" sonrió con suficiencia mientras Chad y Orihime lo miraban interrogativos. Ichigo volteó tan rápido a escucharlo, que casi se parte el cuello.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó inmediatamente.

"Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo eres el causante" ¿Qué? ¿Qué él era el causante? No podía crees que el fuera el causante de lo que le pasaba a Rukia. De todas formas, ¿qué le pasaba?

"Oh, ya veo, así que era eso" hasta Chad sabía que era lo que tenía la enana y él no?

"¿Pueden decirme de una puta vez que le pasa?"

"No nos muestres tu hermoso lenguaje, Kurosaki; y no, no te vamos a decir, tienes que descubrirlo" dijo Ishida. Chad asintió y Orihime tenía cara de confusión

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y bufó desesperado. Le jodía mucho no saber que era lo que pasaba a Rukia. Le dolía que no confiara en él.

"No es tan difícil, Kurosaki. Hasta para un tonto como tu" Ishida se llevó la taza a la boca cuidadosamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada.

Ichigo se la regresó de mala manera y salió de la habitación en la misma dirección que Rukia.

"Es un idiota" murmuró Ishida.

Estaba en su habitación. Ishida, Chad y Orihime se habían ido hace rato. Había buscado a Rukia por toda la casa y no la había encontrado: la muy enana se había ido y no le había dicho nada. Era pasada la medianoche y él no había conciliado el sueño. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta, quedando de costado y mirando al armario.

Cuando estaba pensando el tercer lugar donde pudiera estar la Kuchiki, escuchó un ruido, parecido al de las pisadas en la grama. Se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un musculo. Obligó a su respiración a ir lenta y pausadamente al tiempo que sentía como la ventana se abría.

Rukia abrió la ventana lo mas silenciosamente posible, rogando que el dueño de la habitación no se hallara despierto. Después de todo, le debía una explicación.

Suspiró profundamente, comprobando que el chico estuviera dormido. Con sigilo, apoyó la pierna derecha en la cama mientras metía la otra por la ventana.

En el silencio de la noche, el cerrar de la ventana se escuchó muy ruidoso. Inmediatamente, volteó asustada, creyendo que el chico había despertado.

Se revolvió intencionalmente, volteando hacía donde estaba Rukia. Oyó como contenía la respiración y le hizo gracia. Estaba a punto de reírse cuando un pensamiento lo atacó. ¿Por qué ella aguantaba la respiración? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo?

Frunció el ceño ante esto. Primero su huída cuando estaban con lo chicos y ahora aguantaba la respiración al estar cerca de él. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Pensaba que la iba a golpear por llegar a esa hora o algo así?

La frustración iba subiendo a otro nivel, rayando en la molestia, al pensar que ella le temía. En un acto inconsciente, movió su brazo hasta llevarlo a la cintura de Rukia, tirándola a su lado en la cama.

Jadeó de sorpresa en cuanto sintió que era jalada hacia la cama por una repentina mano en su cintura, y cerró los ojos esperando la caída.

Después de unos segundos, abrió sus orbes violetas, encontrándose con la cara de Ichigo muy cerca de ella. Sonrojada, intentó alejarse. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del para apartarse pero, al hacer un poco de fuerza, el agarre en su cintura se intensificó.

Al sentir que Rukia hacía presión para despegarse de él, Ichigo aumentó su agarre pegando sus cuerpos, casi en un abrazo. De sólo pensar que ella le tuviese miedo, un sentimiento de decepción y desesperación se instalaba en su corazón. Tenía que admitir que Rukia era bonita, y sabía desde un tiempo atrás que la enana no le era indiferente.

Si, Rukia le gustaba. Fue difícil para el llegar a esa conclusión, pero lo había otra opción. Los constantes celos cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba, o lo bien que le quedaban los vestidos y lo hermosa que se veía con ellos … Desde que se empezó a dar cuenta de eso, supo que algo no iba bien.

Incluso, hasta el mismo Shirosaki se lo había dicho un montón de veces, y el simplemente no había querido escucharlo.

Rukia se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de Ichigo, intentando apartarse del muchacho. En respuesta, él apretó su abrazo, acunándola en su pecho.

Pegada al cuerpo del chico, podía oír como su corazón latía rápida y desaforadamente. Pronto, la calidez del chico empezó a impregnarse en ella. Su calidez funcionó como una anestesia para ella, que quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Los tenues rayos del Sol entraron por la ventana, dándole directo en la cara. Se revolvió inquieta y suspiró, intentando alejar los rayos de su cara. Se dio vuelta, y se acomodó en algo cálido a su lado - que supuso que era la almohada – para seguir durmiendo. Casi había atrapado el sueño, cuando una ligera respiración le movió el cabello.

_¿Una respiración?_

Sorprendida y levemente miedosa, abrió los ojos, encontrando un pecho fuerte y musculoso, en el que estaba recostada.

_Ichigo._

Buscó indicios de lo que pasó la noche anterior y que le explicara porque demonios se hallaba entre los brazos de Ichigo. Tanto sus ropas como las de él – por lo que pudo observar – estaban en su lugar.

Pero si veíamos la posición en que estaban…

La mano del joven estaba puesta en su cintura. Tenía entre sus piernas la pierna de él, y su cuerpo pegado completamente al de ella. Por su parte, su mano rodeaba el torso del chico y la otra le servía de apoyo a su cabeza. Si lograba moverla un poco mas, le tocaría el mentón. Era una posición verdaderamente comprometedora.

Que ella recordara, la noche anterior no había pasado nada comprometedor – exceptuando su repentino abrazo-. Con mil preguntas en la cabeza, decidió salir de la habitación.

Movió con sumo cuidado la mano en su cintura y sacó lentamente de entre sus piernas a su prisionera. Aguantó la respiración y dejó de moverse cuando él se revolvió inquieto. Esperó unos segundos y se levantó. Como pudo, pasó por encima del cuerpo de Ichigo, entre saltos y malabares, y aterrizó en el suelo del cuarto.

Sentía una extraña adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento raro, pero no le desagradaba.

Había despertado con el movimiento y se dio cuenta de que la enana quería huir. No la dejaría. Esta vez, le haría saber muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que nunca debía ocurrírsele escapar de él.

Se levantó del suelo dispuesta a irse. Sacudió su vestido y se lo arregló.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Rukia?" un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda al escuchar su nombre con esa voz.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, mas una mano en su cintura se lo impidió.

La sujetó por la cintura para detenerla. Esa enana no iba a huir. No esta vez. Ella se retorció, intentando escapar. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

"Quieta" le ordenó.

"No quiero, ¡suéltame!" dijo caprichosamente.

"¿Por qué quieres huir?"

"¡No estoy huyendo!" exclamó. De un tirón se soltó de los brazos de chico y se dió la vuelta para encararlo.

Por su parte, Ichigo ensanchó su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos de forma arrogante.

Los ojos de Rukia estaban dilatados por la furia. Ninguna persona se había atrevido nunca a llamarla cobarde, sin haber pagado las consecuencias. Era una Kuchiki, y esos sentimientos de miedo y cobardía eran una ofensa.

"Nunca pensé que fueras una enana cobarde" dijo intencionalmente, provocándola.

En un instante, ella se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, con intención de asesinarlo sin compasión. El maldito iba a pagar por esa frase: pagaría por meterse con ella. Los brazos de Ichigo las sostuvieron para que no cayera, mientras por instinto, ella enredaba sus piernas en su torso y colocaba sus manos en sus hombros. Estaba a punto de enterrarle las uñas como inicio de su asesinato, pero el joven comenzó a dar vueltas sorpresivamente. Se abrazó, literalmente, a él y escuchó como reía.

Poco a poco dejaron de dar vueltas, y se quedaron quietos esperando que el mundo se detuviera.

"Te amo" susurró de forma inesperada, abrazándola. Abrio los ojos sorprendida, su respiración se volvió agitada. No podía ser… ¡tenía que ser una jugarreta de su mente!

Lentamente, abandonó el lugar que se había hecho en el cuello del chico y donde había descansado, y lo miró a la cara. De repente, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo.

Ichigo la miraba intensamente, con sus ojos color miel centellando sentimientos. Sobrecogida, intentó hilar un pensamiento.

Se bajó lentamente del joven y clavó su mirada en el suelo. No sabía si salir corriendo o preguntarle al chico que había dicho. No existía la remota posibilidad de que él estuviera enamorado de ella.

"Y-yo…" intentó decir.

"Te amo, Rukia. Te amo como el idiota que soy, como el tonto al que le diste los poderes en un intento por ayudarlo" susurró. Sólo quería decir lo que estaba muy dentro de él. "como al estúpido que guías todos los días… y se que quizás tu no sientas lo mismo, pero…"

"Shhh…" los suaves dedos de la chica se posaron sobre sus labios para callarlo delicadamente "Te amo, idiota, a pesar de ser como eres, me gustas; a pesar de que eres el más tonto de todos, eres también el más valiente y el mas especial… Eres tú, y por eso te amo" terminó sonrojada, sintiendo como si se liberara de unas ataduras.

Su corazón palpitaba de alegría en su pecho, y una sonrisa adornó su cara. La abrazó de felicidad, y comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…" murmuraba mientras daba vueltas. Sus risas inundaron la estancia. La dejó en el suelo nuevamente, sin despegarse demasiado.

De súbito, la expresión de ella cambió a una de tristeza. La observó preocupado.

"No creo…" empezó "no creo que a la Sociedad de Almas le agrade mucho esto, Ichigo. Te quitarán los poderes y a mi me mataran o algo peor…" su voz se fue haciendo mas leve al terminar.

"Rukia, si es necesario, pelearé contra la Sociedad de Almas de nuevo, no te preocupes" la rodeó con sus brazos levemente, empapándola con su esencia.

"Pero Nii-sama…"

"Se que muchos piensan que lo nuestro es imposible, que no debemos estar juntos, pero se equivocan. Nuestro lazo es especial, único y verdadero, nadie me va a separar de ti. Defenderé nuestros sentimientos de cualquiera que se interponga, porque eres la persona que me sacó de mi oscuridad y por eso ha dejado de llover."

"Ichigo…"

"Eres todo para mi, Rukia. Te convertiste en mi mundo."

Sus ojos estaban acuosos y brillantes por su declaración. Se sentía viva, y por sobre todo, feliz. Se acercaron lentamente, se puso de puntillas, y su respiración se mezcló con la de él. Al principio, el beso fue un poco torpe, tratando de acostumbrarse al otro. Él la sujetó de la cintura, intentando eliminar el espacio entre ellos. Ella, enredó sus manos en el cabello anaranjado de él, amando como se sentía su suave contacto.

El beso era delicado y pasional al mismo tiempo, demostrando los sentimientos que ellos tenían guardados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y él unió su frente con la de ella. Le sonrió, disfrutando el momento.

"Ahora, mi hermosa visitante nocturna, hagamos algo interesante" murmuró, sonriendo pícaramente.

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera, mientras su risa inundaba la habitación.

**oOo**

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí! ^.^

Este one-shot fue hecho para un concurso en Facebook!

Bueno, nos vemos luego! xD

Sayo~~!


End file.
